teffandomcom-20200213-history
Lemon
Please feel free to edit this as you please! Everyone is welcome to add information to Lemon's profile, if you have anything -- especially in the history section! Appearance Set In the game, Lemon wears the grey pelt, avian mask, and peacock feather antlers. Build Lemon's face is shapely and delicate, with gentle, feminine features. Though her eyes have glassed over and clouded due to blindness, they retain a glimmer of quiet joy. A long, slender neck leads to a well-rounded set of shapely shoulders. Her thick coat of fur and fat gives her a slightly rounded appearance, specifically around her midsection. Her legs are long and lean, her hooves petite. Lemon is notably small in stature, standing only just larger than the average mini-deer. Colours Lemon's pelt is a lovely shade of blue-grey. The fur grows lighter at her throat, belly, and backside; dark grey stripes drip down either of her sides. When shedding her coat, small dapples of light fur can be seen near her hindquarters. She wears a single, modest peacock feather near her face, the base of which is threaded into the ribbon ties of her beloved mask. Her mask is made of dark slate blue felt-like material. It has no eye holes (as they are not needed), however there are pale blue eyes painted onto it for decorative purposes. Two thick dark stripes drip downward from the painted eyes, resembling tear stains. Basic Information Age Lemon arrived in The Endless Forest on December 20th, 2008. She is a young adult deer (mid-20's in human terms). Lemon is prone to acting much older than she really is -- this may be because she is a spirit creature potentially aged thousands of years. However, she has no conscious recollection of her spirit life before her birth in deer form. Gender Female Species Fallow deer (current physical form), Sparrow (spirit form) Family Lemon came to the Endless Forest with no blood relations of her own. She is supposedly unable to have children, as well -- which puts her in a rather dire situation, in terms of family. However, over the years, she has come to 'adopt' several deer as blood relations. These include Seed (older brother), Nevilly (sister in-law, by Seed), Hawey (younger sister), the Phantom (father figure), Complex (niece, by Seed), and Peppa (daughter). Lemon's missing ex-lover, Seth, is also considered to be part of her family. History Lemon's life originated somewhere within the woodland areas of Western Europe. Originally, she was a Fallow doe. It is said that Lemon was destined to eventually become a very powerful spirit, and her life was very valuable to the collective spirits of the natural world. However, while still in the womb, her soul was stolen by a rouge spirit named Agrona. Agrona took Lemon to the endless forest, deceiving her into beleiving that the forest was a sort of afterlife, and that Lemon was here because her father had killed her in cold blood shortly after her birth. One of the first deer to befriend Lemon in the Endless Forest was a deer known as Seed. Seed and Lemon eventually became very close, to the point of adopting one another as siblings. To this day, Seed and Lemon treat each other as if they were truly blood-related. Later on, Lemon befriended a stag by the name of Seth. Seth and Lemon grew very close over the years, and eventually the two began to fall in love. Around this time, Lemon managed to make friends with a mysterious ghost-stag known only as 'the Phantom'. Though the Phantom seemingly did not tolerate the company of anyone, Lemon managed to befriend the misanthropic fellow. Lemon was one of the only deer allowed to approach the Phantom, and was his closest friend. Seth and the Phantom had a fairly rocky relationship at the start -- as both cared deeply for Lemon. Eventually, Seth and Lemon became engaged to be mates -- which put the Phantom into a deep depression. This was the beginning of the end of Lemon and the Phantom's relationship. Though they were able to amend their relationship after Lemon's engagement, it wasn't long before the Phantom disappeared once and for all. During this time, Lemon was introduced to a vile demon by the name of Walter. Walter had tormented Lemon mercilessly throughout her childhood -- however, when she finally blossomed into young adulthood, Walter became mesmerized with her. Lemon's relationship with Seth was no deterrent for the demon gazelle. He persistantly attempted to court her, bringing her flowers, dancing with her, and showering her in adoration and affection. Lemon was able to bring out a softer side of Walter -- but she was also often the cause of his anguish and anger, given her strong devotion to Seth. For a time, Lemon was one of a very few who believed that there was any good in Walter -- and this only served to strengthen the bond between the two. Meanwhile, Seth had been slowly sliding away. The couple had adopted a fawn together -- a small, deaf fawn by the name of Peppa. However, Seth began to disappear for long stretches of time, leaving Lemon to the mercy of Walter's courtship and her own sheer loneliness. Peppa began to disappear, as well -- and eventually, Lemon's mate and only child slipped away from the forest altogether. As time wore on, Lemon began to develop feelings for Walter, who had continued to be her good friend and admirer. Walter's persistance had finally begun to pay off, and Lemon found herself falling for the older stag. However, just as things were finally beginning to look up for the demon stag, Lemon disappeared from the forest for quite some time. The reason for this disappearance is unclear, though it is certain to have something to do with the spirit which had originally stolen her away to the Endless Forest. Additional Notes *Lemon tends to be a bit of a loner, and sometimes has trouble getting over her nervousness in social situations. *She is drawn toward loner-types like herself, and often busies herself with trying to 'save' the outcasts of the forest. *Lemon is not shy around fawns, and often annoys them with excessive affection. She is sometimes known to informally adopt fawns, taking it upon herself to watch over them even if they already have parents (special cases of note include Ba, Rajan, and Dovev). *Though blind, Lemon does not typically have trouble navigating the forest. It is likely that she has memorized the forest floor layout, so as to avoid this. As a fawn, however, this was a big problem -- quite often she would accidentally run into trees and rocks, trip over fallen logs, and accidentally fall into the pond. *Lemon dislikes being surprise-spellspammed, as her sense of hearing is very important to her, and the loud ringing of the spells makes it difficult for her to listen to her surroundings. *It has been suggested that Lemon can 'see' and even speak to the souls of other deer. She is also able to recognize pictograms, though she cannot see them in the traditional sense. Little is known about this, as Lemon finds it difficult to describe her extra sensory ability -- just as it is difficult to describe sound to one who is deaf. Category:Biography